summer samantha
by Myterymew
Summary: Its definitely annoying when you forget to tie your shoe liaises and you end up tripping on them and falling into a machine that teleports you somewhere far away. This is exactly what Samantha did.


Summer Samantha

_It was the summer of her 13__th__ birthday. The summer after seventh grade. _

Samantha stood alone. The pale moon light washing over her like a spotlight in the dark. She stood in front of her school. It was mid-night. She stood by a tree beside the parking lot, surrounded by darkness. Her dark blue eyes shown in the moonlight with anger. Her long straight blond hair swayed to and throw as she paced back and forth impatiently. She wore faded blue jeans, and a purple jacket that covered her white shirt. She stopped pacing and looked up and down the parking lot, looking for someone. The wind blew by, playing with her hair. Samantha crossed her arms and sighed. "Where is she!" Samantha whispered under her breath. She was getting very frustrated. She had been waiting since school let up, her very last day of school, and her mother hadn't come to pick her up. Angrily, she kicked a few rocks from the ground. She sighed again, realizing what she must do. She must start her long, miserable walk through the darkness to her home. All along she knew that she would have to walk, but she didn't want to. She didn't want to believe that her mom had forgotten about her. She dreaded the thought of walking all the way home so she had waited, praying for her mother to just be on her way, but she hadn't. Samantha began to walk, lighted by the moon. Her foot steps echoed all around her as she walked. Panic began to rise in her as she walked. The echo of her foot steps began to sound like someone following her. She stopped walking and whirled around. The shadows played tricks; pretending to be strangers lurking in the dark. Quickly, Samantha began to pick up speed, and started to run. Her heart began to pound in her chest at full speed. Panting with fear, she ducked into the empty school. She sat down on to the ground, resting her head on a wall. She wrapped her arms around her knees and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked around her. Samantha was sitting in the hallway. To the left was her Social Studies class, and to the right was her Math class. Down the hall she saw that one door was opened. Curiosity consumed her, lifting her fear from her. She stood up and walked toward the open room. She peeked her head around the door. Inside was more darkness, except for a small white light. Samantha blindly walked into the room, bumping into a wooden desk. Samantha sighed, she knew who's class room it was now, it was her Science class. Her Science class was the only class room in the whole school with wooden desks. Soon she began her dangerous walk towards the light, cautiously feeling her way. The white light leaked out of the bottom of the closed cabinet. Her science teacher always left this cabinet closed during class time, so Samantha had no idea what was in it. With out a second thought she reached out her hand and opened the cabinet. White blinding light poured out of the cabinet eliminating the whole room. Quickly she turned and looked away so that her eyes could adjust. Samantha was filled with excitement. Slowly she turned back to the light that had dimmed slightly. The light was still very bright so all she could see was a black shadow of what was in there. She leaned in closer to get a better look and slipped. She tumbled into the cabinet. Her arms automatically flew forward to catch her self but was to no help for her arm pressed a button on the machine. All of a sudden, different colored light beams flew from the device and circled her as she fell, wrapping her in a ball of color. The lights flew faster and faster and all of a sudden there was a flash of white light and all of a sudden she disappeared. The lights flew back into the device, the white light turned off and the cabinet closed. The school was engulfed in darkness again and there was only eerie silence.

_Its definitely annoying when you forget to tie your shoe liaises and you end up tripping on them and falling into a machine that teleports you somewhere far away. This is exactly what Samantha did._

Samantha landed on her stomach on the hard ground.


End file.
